


Wayward, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by notes from the Silmarillion, the thoughts of Thranduil during the War of the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Awaiting the coming of twilight  
Of twilight after dawn  
The hour beginning the end of our time  
A time that lingers on

Awaiting the coming of twilight  
Of twilight, and of shade  
In darkness our fathers were born on this earth  
In darkness their bodies laid

For what did they fight but eternal night?  
For what did they perish in flame?  
They looked to the West but found no rest  
For the twilight never came

Awaiting the coming of evening  
In shadows they abide  
Awaiting the hand of fate to stay  
The overwhelming tide

Awaiting the coming of Rana  
The wandering and wild  
Awaiting the one who has born to find  
The weary, wayward child

For what did they die under mountain and sky?  
For what did they battle and war?  
They looked to the East but found no peace  
For the Wayward was no more

Awaiting the coming of twilight  
A herald seen afar  
Awaiting the coming of things to be  
The ending of those that are

Awaiting the coming of twilight  
With ever searching eyes  
A secret and silent vigil keep  
Till day is done, and mortals sleep  
For out of shadows, dark and deep  
The Wayward one will rise


End file.
